The Legend Of Zelda: Link's Demise
by UnHappyPrincess
Summary: Under Maintenance! Will be re-published soon. Being completely re-written.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note; I don't own The Legend of Zelda or its characters. This story depicts graphic imagery; if you don't like it-don't read it, I cannot be more clear. ****So I have re-written, again and again. I would love to keep tweaking with this story until I am fully satisfied. Comments and critics, welcome. Thank you, enjoy.**

The Legend of Zelda: Link's Demise

Deep within the dark, cold, and unholy terror rightfully named 'Ganon's Castle' stood two fierce men, one good, one bad, both trapped in the endless dance of combat. The Hero of Time, still only a boy of seventeen, with the Master sword in his left hand and his Hyrulean Shield in the right hand, was standing face to face with the most Evil and Bitter soul that has ever walked the earth, Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo Thieves.

My beautiful blonde foe, dubbed _'Link' _was just, standing there, in the middle of one of my many great halls, waiting respectively for me. His sapphire gaze beckoned me, to say words, to move, anything really. They studied me as I study him. It had been seven years since the last time I saw him; my, how he had changed. He really was ready for anything I could throw at him that I was sure of. Of course he was he was the destined Hero of Time! Within his grasp he held firmly the hilt of the legendary blade the Master Sword; the boy meant business. I admired his bold stupidity momentarily.

As I studied my young enemy intently I noted his thick blonde hair, those stunning blue eyes that shimmered with triumph, as if he had a chance in hell of winning; '_heh'_. His fair skin was bronzed by the vibrant sun and his face may as well been carved by the Gods; it was almost unfair to kill such a pretty thing. His jaw line was strong, his plump rosy lips hung slightly ajar. His nose was not as prominent as the Gerudos, but still nicely shaped. And again with those eyes, they burned with passion. Although, I myself, was still a young handsome man by Gerudo terms, as our race can live for many centuries without age ever touching us. I am quite tall, very tanned, with luscious fiery red hair that was thick and wavy. Just like the rest of the Gerudos; after all we do pride ourselves with beauty and personal appearance. I am proud to call the Gerudo my people, to have bountiful beautiful woman at my feet, adoring me. Even so, there was something about the Hylian that captured my eye; I suppose he was exotic to me, he was a different kind of beautiful. My eyes hungrily devoured his frame. Those long legs connected to muscled thighs, curved hips met with a toned torso. This then connected to a barrelled chest and broad shoulders. And don't even get me started on that damn face, again!

Even I knew my thoughts were wrong; me the King of Evil. I was a little disturbed by my own train of thought, here we were, about to commence in battle, a battle that would decide the entire outcome of the Kingdom and later the rest of the world. And I'm thinking about how attractive this young man is? If I did not win then how could I possibly rule over everything? I must vanquish these damned thoughts! I looked back towards him; he was already in fighting stance obviously waiting for me to do the same. I followed his example and instinctually took my stance. My muscles flexed with excitement and tension underneath my thick leather armour. My mind raced with questions and ambition; my body screamed and begged for me to win and tear my opponent to pieces. A sadistic smile graced my hard features as my molten gold eyes glittered with malice. The boy shivered with unease.

Neither of us had said a thing, although we didn't really need to. We were born enemies, as our fates were sealed by the Goddesses we should always be enemies, and yet for some unseen reason, I had become slightly physically attracted to him. It had been a long seven years ruling Hyrule without interruption, until he appeared again. How glorious those years were how I moulded my perfect utopia; filled to the brim with fear and chaos for those who did not loyally worship my Godly being. And now I face that little brat again, but he isn't some little kid anymore. I can't just wipe him from existence, oh no, now he's a challenge. Now we face down each other and I am hopelessly attracted to the young man who I have sworn to kill. In the name of the Goddesses we were meant to kill one another for the sake of history books and long forgotten stories to be passed down until no one can remember us. That is our fate; so why can't it be so simple?

I sighed inwardly as I made the first move. Of course I had to kill him. But I still thought it was a shame. Within a few seconds I had covered the ground between us and was invading his personal space. I blew a breath of hot air into his face as my fist slammed into his gut. Shock over took him for a few seconds but he quickly recovered, as I expected. He did a full back flip and landed on his heels and recovered a distance away before lunging at me with blade in hand. I sideswiped his poor attempt to kill me and let my right hand smack down onto his neck with a thunderous cracking sound. The pathetic boy crashed to the marble floor gasping and heaving up blood, his eyes were glazed over in pain. I watched bemusedly as his mouth gaped open much like a fish out of water. As much as I hated the thought I figure I may as well end this match and I slammed my steel plated foot to meet his handsome face; unfortunately I was too slow and he tucked and rolled to my right. Before I had a chance to turn and meet his face I was slashed up my back with that damn blade! I yelped in surprise and searing pain. My eyes saw red and my attitude changed from menacing to blood thirsty revenge.

I doubled over panting and growling. My head lifted mechanically as I sent a deadly glare the Hero's way. "So Link," I hissed in absolute hatred. "This is what Hyrule calls a Hero? You and I both know that a cheap shot!"And silence followed my empty threat. The young man was too dazed to give a proper reply, he only turned his head and spit blood on the floor and returned my steady gaze with his own. We locked passionate eyes for a moment and rested within each other's unbearable presence. My anger boiled over and exploded in violent flashes of black sorcery. I threw every spell my enraged mind could think of; if you could call temper tantrum _thinking_. "I should let you suffer long and hard for what you did to my back," I whispered hoarsely.

"I'm the Hero remember, Ganon? I _will _win." Link Panted.

"HA! You don't even have the energy to speak boy!" I sneered with satisfaction. With simple words done, I lunged towards him with a deadly spell already forming in the palm of my hand, intent on killing the _Great Hero_ with one swift strike. Link, as tired as he seemed had managed to get out of the deadly spells path of destruction and struck me again with his own deadly blade. Blood spilled once more, onto the floor, on Link's already torn tunic and of course his sword companion. But I too, was just as cunning if not more so, than him, and within a moment had a hidden dagger in hand and slashed at Links vulnerable left side. I sliced him good right under his ribcage. It was his turn, again, to feel pain. It was definitely him who would leave this place in a body bag today. After all I had a whole world I had to enslave and rule.

"You won't win this one Hero. I can't ever let you." I reassured myself and threatened him. Of course I would win. I am Ganondorf Dragmire, wielder of the Triforce of Power. I couldn't die I'm too powerful.

"Had enough _Gerudo_?" Link managed to spit out. He taunted me with my own rich heritage. My skin boiled and my eyes strained to see past the foul red of bursting blood vessels. I always had a small problem containing my rage and my own body suffered the consequences.

"Bah! So cocky, I'm not dead yet Hero, don't make the mistake of forgetting that." I growled. I seethed and clenched my teeth.

"Yeah, but you look like your dead anyway. You really shouldn't frown like that…" Link chuckled lightly. "You might get more wrinkles than you already have, if that's even possible!"

"How dare you! Stupid child, how dare you even show your face in the presence of a God like me!" My eyes grew dark as they burned right through him and peered into his soul. "I'll have you know that Gerudos are highly thought of being one of the most beautiful races in the entire world."

"…And clearly you did not inherit that beauty." The child mocked me in a playful tone. What was he: a bold and opinionated Hero or a complete incompetent simpleton? There couldn't be a way that someone was so bold or mentally challenged that they did not know better than to insult the likes of me. "Besides…." He started again, flashing a quick cocky smile, "You're the only male of your race. How can you decide that you are beautiful? When there is no one whom you can compare yourself to?" That's it. I think he's just stupid.

With a vile and twisted grin on my _handsome_ face, I decided I would show him just how truly magnificent I was and what true power looked like. I focused hard and summoned my inner strength, my right hand started to glow; I was awakening the power that lay dormant within, Triforce resonating an eerie light until I was standing before Link revived and well and muscles bulging with unlimited power; unlike the damaged hero. Link could only look on helplessly as I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and brought him to eye level. Once a Great Hero was now a small boy who whimpered in the presence of evil, his scared blue eyes looking for mercy but found none in my cold yellow eyes, the eyes of monstrous King. I almost felt sympathy for the boy, almost; after all he was only a foolish child, thrown into a destiny he never wanted, just like me. Link went pale; his skin had the same eerie whiteness of a Zora's complexion, so much for being bronzed I thought casually. I eyed this child analytically, his golden hair fallen in front of his wide eyes; once they were shimmering with confidence and courage were now full of terror and dread. His lithe body trembling in my grasp, I could feel every muscle shudder in anticipation. Perhaps it was all this power consuming my body, but I noted that the boy seemed very light, most likely severely underweight from all his travels. I smirked. He thought he could beat me, when he was this undernourished? Pathetic.

He was trembling in the in my calloused grasp, shaking with fear and exhaustion, cold and defeat, his face displayed every emotion or whatever thought I might presume was going through his panicked mind. I bet this wasn't part of his plan, I chuckled quietly. He was looking at me with pleading eyes, I'm sure that he found no sympathy. As I gazed at this hero, whimpering and softly weeping to himself, I soon realized that I had won this battle. I was the victor and future ruler of Hyrule and soon to be the entire world! And still I felt something deep inside my old and withered soul…perhaps, was it sympathy? I, Ganondorf Dragmire for the first time in my entire life was feeling _'emotions'_ for another living soul and it just happen to be my sworn enemy. Great, just great; of all the rotten tricks the gods had played on the mortal world this had, had to have been the worst of them.

I momentarily dropped my young captive on the floor and paced the room. Goddesses, what shall would I do now? Could I kill the one who's plagued my triumph after all these years? How would I kill him? Of course I had always fancied having the Hero suffer…but now, perhaps a quick death would be less…painful. I flinched with uncomfortable thoughts. What was this? A twinge of something felt deep in my gut begged me to spare the boy.

I, the newly appointed permanent King of everything scowled to nothing in particular as I walked the length of the vast hall, what were these feelings surfacing from within? I felt a fire arise from the very bottom of my gut and my cock twitched with yearning. What in the Nayru's name was happening? I glanced at the boy from the corners of my eyes and the feeling arose all the more; my skin was set ablaze with unbearable heat as my mouth foamed with desire. I thought cautiously and carefully on these feelings, perhaps they were not emotions of sympathy but rather something else I pondered; like lusting after a beautiful woman. Non-sense! I told myself. I cannot be with a man, no less my enemy. In the back of my head I played with the growing fantasy of taking him as a trophy rather than taking his life as I initially planned.

I turned to observe the boy. Link was worn down to bone, he looked tired and gravely injured, and he was helpless. My breath caught in my throat, Goddesses, he looks so helpless. Just the way I like my toys. When he realized I had placed him on the floor he looked up, probably expecting anything but what he saw. Me, the Great Sorcerer was pacing and deep in thought, with a rather confused look placed upon my face. Link merely looked on with doe eyes, confusion and curiosity replacing any and all previous thoughts, feelings and etc.

"Gerudo, if you mean to finish me then be quick about it!" Link hissed, curled up defensively on the floor like a scared kitten. If it was in my mind-set, I might have mused with the idea of him being, _'cute'._

I only stopped momentarily to stare down my little captive and then returned to my thoughts. I was focused on something rather important, weighing the pros and cons of my dilemma. _'Could I really sink so low? As to steal the flesh of another man? Goddess' leave me from your tests of restraint!' _I begged silently.

"Ganondorf Dragmire! King of Thieves! I call you out!" Link shrieked impatiently. It was strange hearing my full name, I only ever recall having my full named shouted when I was young and in the midst of being scorned. This time I came to a sudden halt. I did not tolerate people who had no patience-I hated being interrupted. I walked towards the Hero,I made sure to stomp hard onto the marble floor for emphasis. I wanted him good and scared the time I reached his side I glared down at the boy with a piercing golden eyes gaze, my lips parted.

"Well boy, you've got my attention," I spoke casually.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Links eyes swelled with hatred. I was surprised with his boldness. I had already defeated him and he had yet to bow down as my subordinate.

"Such big words for a small boy", I stated flatly "…I'm not sure yet." I turned away and paced the hall again. Poor Link, he had confusion written all over his face, I watched as he started to shake as I am sure he thought of what terrors I had in store just for him. It was more than plausible that Link fancied the idea himself, that if he ever got the chance he would bring harm to me. I can see it; Link would make me suffer unspeakable tortures for the crimes I have committed against his kingdom. So it was presumable to think that Link thought the same of me, that I would torture him, if I ever got the chance. Although at first I had very much planned so, but now, now I was at a loss for what to do with him. _My new play thing_, I chuckled darkly, _what should I do with him?_

So there I was still pacing, still confused, still at a loss as to what to do with my pretty beautiful blonde captive. I took another look at him once more; Link was drained of all energy and looked very sickly just sitting there on the floor; fading fast from heavy bleeding. This was so obvious a part of me thought, I should kill Link, but... I couldn't just kill him like that. Link had to be different, for some unseen reason I knew he could not kill Link, yet.

He silently watched his me pace the blood stained hall, I imagine he was delirious from blood loss. Slipping in and out of consciousness it was an easy observation to see that Link's breathing was getting shallower with each quivering breath, I could see the blood pouring down his face, red and sticky. Before he was aware of it I had strode back to his side, when he was finally aware of my return, his faced looked a little stunned but was quickly replaced with the hesitant acceptance of his death. _If only it was that simple._ I watched him squirm and shuffle, trying to put as much space as possible between us. Too bad I placed him against the wall. He finally stopped struggling and looked up into my eyes.

I reached down with one hand and pulled Link to his feet and then with little effort-lifted him above the ground and to eye level once more. Our eyes met again, his baby blue eyes glittered with tears as I passionately studied his features. Then I let my sharp yellow gaze travel slowly up and down Link's mangled body, inspecting. The boy looked on in terror awaiting pain, then death, and finally bliss, but this was not the path I intended to follow. I held a firm grasp on the leather hilt of my silver dagger in my right hand; letting the blade's razor tip drag lazily across Link's inner left thigh and move agonizingly slow up towards the boy's chest and then his neck. Link cringed at the touch of the blade; it sent shivers of excitement down my spine. I could smell Link's sweet scent, Goddesses, he smelled like a hot forest day. I closed my eyes and was taken to that forest; I was surrounded wild flowers and basked in a green glow of trees.

"Ganon," Link whispered pleadingly.

There was no reply. I could hear my own breathing became heavy and uneven; my left hand let the boy loose as it worked its way into Links golden locks. I admit, I enjoyed Links company a little too much right now, smelling him, touching him, looking at those beautiful blue eyes of his. I lusted for him badly.

"What are you doing?" Link panted.

"Hmm. Nothing of any particular interest…" I evaded his questioning smoothly.

Link raised a questioning eyebrow. Curiosity had gotten the better of him this time. Besides, the poor boy was weak, tired, and supposed this unknown option was far better than death. It was not like Link hadn't noticed the beauty of men. Of course he did, it was some years ago he realized his own orientation. What did he have to lose? Although morals might portray a problem, after all they were supposed to be _'sworn enemies'._ But so far nothing of the sort arose from Link's hazed sense of judgement.

I took the sharp dagger and menacingly cut Link's gaudy green tunic, slowly the blade tore through the old fabric and left his right shoulder completely exposed to me. I let the dagger leave a small incision just at the nape of Link's neck. He moaned softly and I grinned with smug satisfaction. Sighing inwardly I could feel my own length start to twitch with excitement, my breath let out in husky gasps and inhaled deeply devouring the Hero's scent.

"Ganondorf," Link mewed breathlessly, "…this isn't right."

"Perhaps…. But, would you rather suffer an agonizing torture instead?" I eyed Link carefully. I watched his eyes glazed over with concern, I saw his thoughts as he weighed his options. His eyes focused on mine as he silently agreed to continue this _exploration. _This was the point of no return. "I make the rules now, boy." I hissed into the Great Hero's ear lustfully, hotly licking the shell of his pointed ear.

I gingerly released Link from my tight grasp. The boy was much too weak to stand on his own and crumbled to his knees. I took hold of him again, letting the beautiful boy rest his head on my armoured chest. Link looked up at his me with heated eyes; he took in a sharp breath and wrapped his arms around my neck. I was impressed with his sudden boldness; I was quite pleased with the alternative twist in fate.

"What now, Gerudo King?" Link cooed as his fingers caressed the metal plates of my armour sensually. I could feel my excitement grow with his delicate touches; I could not wait to take him as my whore.

I, the King of Evil only offered chuckle for Link's question. I was very pleased with how young and eager he was, although Link was a destined Hero he still had much to learn about the ways of life. It was very much apparent that the boy had little or none of any sort of sexual experience; he was relying fully on generations of imbedded instincts. It was then I had realized we still inhabited the blood-stained hall, I decided that I did not care for this bloodied room I…_we _needed to go elsewhere; and I knew the perfect place. I walked towards a north wall and removed a painting to reveal a secret compartment. Without much conscious thought my hand quickly turned the dial: left, then right, then left again, _click_, and open! I opened the small door and slid my hand into the small space retrieving a hidden potion, a red-potion, to be more specific. Turning back to my broken new toy, I handed him the life-saving red potion.

"Drink only half", I commanded "you'll need the rest for later." My eyes gleamed with lust and anticipation. My mouth went dry as my mind went wild with perverted thoughts and sick fantasies. I longed for his lithe body slithering against mine as we tangled limbs under the bed sheets; I felt a shiver of excitement envelope my entire being.

Link blinked at me, feigning innocence as small smile curved his lips, his eyes glittered with mischief. He took the small bottle and drank only half, as he was instructed to do so. I watched as he gulped the thick and syrupy sweet, substance. I was slightly disgusted; I did not have a taste for potions. Link soon found his strength and rose once more. He sweetly walked up to me, the young Hero only barely as tall my shoulder. I smirked at the obvious height difference. Goddesses, I could feel my loins tingle with heated urgency, thinking about how Link would fit perfectly onto my lap as I fucked him raw.

"Well then, we must leave this bloody place behind us," I spoke hoarsely.

My blue-eyed whore merely nodded and followed me to the spiralling staircase in the highest tower of the castle; I sighed inwardly at the gaudy cliché, _of course my chambers were in the highest tower. _I watched observantly as Link would occasionally peer out one of the many windows, realizing how high up we were, then he would look to the sky. Most likely to estimate the time of day, unfortunately being the King of Evil has its downside of never being fully able to peer out into direct light and besides this is a place of unholy terror. I wanted storm clouds to fill my black sky to destroy any sense of peace. Everything around me was shrouded in darkness much to Link's dismay and so he had no concept of time in this place. Lightning flashed all about, lighting up the gloomy castle, I could tell that Link was admiring the paintings on the walls and the fine fabrics draping from the ceiling and gracefully billowing to the floors. I can't say he enjoyed my statues though; I had placed grotesque statues of naked demon women all about the castle for I adored their beauty. But the boy was unsettled by their watching, unmoving, and ever-changing eyes.

Finally, we had reached my door; it was an old oak door with beautiful scenery carved deep into the wood. Link reached out a hand to touch the carvings, studying it closely he could make out a meadow with the three Goddesses all swirling about a sacred fountain, dipping their hands in the plentiful water. I gave the young lad some time to gaze at the fine woodwork before my lust had bested myself and I opened the door and revealed my bedchamber.

Of course Link immediately knew what room this was; hesitantly he stepped in and walked around the great chamber, noting that the room was scarcely furnished. The walls were not covered in beautiful pieces of artwork like the halls of the castle, but instead they were plain. In the middle of the room was a king-sized bed covered in fine red silks, everything on the bed seemed to be some shade of crimson made only from the finest fabrics. And above the bed Link saw a self-portrait of me, Ganondorf Dragmire, how commanding it seemed I thought to myself: I looked to see the great hero slightly flinch in its presence. To the left of the bedroom was a balcony with royal blue silk curtains dancing in the soft wind. Link stepped out into the balcony and he gazed down upon all of Hyrule, the land was dark and lifeless with black clouds brooding up above threatening to spill rain. Lightening was flashing off in the distance; Link felt guilty, I could see it in his face. I feared momentarily that I might lose him to inner turmoil but I would not let that happen, not when I have him in my chambers. I stood beside him and saw the uneasiness in those beautiful blue eyes. _'No, I must have him! I can't let him slip from my grasp, not after I've come this far!'_ I frowned on the inside. I would win the Great Hero over; he would be my prize for conquering this land.

"Link" I whispered hoarsely, "Come back inside…."

"Ganondorf…." Link's voice trailed off. His eyes full of hurt and sorrow, the dried blood on his face was beginning to liquefy once more as salty tears streamed down his face. My urges grew more as I watched the Hero pathetically swallow his sobs and guilt before I should see his shame; _'too late'_, I snickered.

I sighed and took in a long, deep breath and looked at my young companion. There was nothing to be said about the unspeakable crimes I have committed against Hyrule and its people. How could I say I was sorry, when in fact I couldn't give a fuck? Instead I took Link by the hand and lead him back inside like a dog on a leash, I only released my grip when we were back inside and I sat on the bed wrapped in a thin crimson cocoon; I watched Link with a steady gaze-drinking in his supple body and delicious flesh.

The boy had clumsily plopped himself on the floor, right in the middle of my very expensive and very beautiful wolfos-skin rug and had begun taking off his boots, how hopeless Link looked as he tried so eagerly to rip the heavy boots from his feet. I watched on in amusement, delighted even-I mused with the idea that this boy was sent here to kill me and yet he is undressing in my chambers instead. Link's eyes grew wide with realization when he noted that he was still covered in blood and dirt; I watched as he stood up, bootless, and scanned his torn tunic. The tunic that was once a fine forest green was now tainted with blood splatters and grim, _'disgusting'_, I grimaced. It was easy to tell that Link was slightly little embarrassed treading into this great chamber covered in blood, how un-presentable, not that it really mattered. So once again my Hero was on the floor, he pulled and tugged at his torn clothes in hopes of making a rag so he could clean himself up. Link ripped at his cream-colored undershirt and tore off a small piece, sucking in his cheeks gingerly he swirled the saliva in his mouth only to spit blood on the cloth to no avail. My Link was pouting on my very expensive rug and I can't take him while he's moody, there's no fun to be had.

"Link…" I chuckled casually, "I am also drenched in blood, see? It will not matter whether or not you are too."

Link looked me up and down observing my presence, my armour was blood stained, my face was still bleeding and my once majestic and specially tailored cape was now torn fabric hanging loosely from my broad shoulders. I saw the lust glitter in the Hero's eyes as his face grew flush in longing for me, I smiled on the inside knowing I would claim him. The Great Hero smiled sweetly and crawled over to my bedside on his hands and knees, Link cutely resembled perhaps some sort of sex nymph waiting to used. Link placed his chin on my knee and looked up childishly and giggled. I smiled down on him and ran my hand threw his hair; it was soft, I could not wait to touch his lips.

Link removed his green hat and unfurled his unruly yellow hair; it was messy and wild. How seductive he looked. Without his Kokiri's hat Link had a more adult look to him, his face was much more mature in appearance and his eyes grew fierce and yet they still shimmered with kindness. Ganondorf's eyes were filled with a piercing yellow lust. The King's mouth watered with greed and his hands trembled with the intense need to touch the Great Hero's body.

This was it…Link looked deep into Ganondorf's eyes and never breaking eye-contact, slowly climbed onto the Evil King's lap, putting his legs on either side of Ganondorf. Ganon put his hands on Link's elbows to give him support and they gazed into one another's heart and soul. Their lips got closer and closer. They could taste each other's breath. There was a small pause before Ganon put his hands on Links face and pulled him into a passionate lustful kiss. It was pure bliss; the kiss tasted sweet and warm, blood filled and rough, filled with passion and lust, all rolled into one simple kiss.

The little blonde boy's head was spinning his thoughts raced and danced all about his head, how it hurt in the most pleasurable ways. His body melted on top of the Gerudo King, every muscle was at ease, his bones turned to dust and everything about Link became one with Ganondorf in that simple kiss. There was no way that Link nor the Goddesses nor any other creature could know how good that simple contact felt for the King of Evil; _'It confounds me, but still, this is so much more pleasurable than tasting a woman in all her splendid glory'._ Ganon thought blissfully in his deranged mind.

Ganondorf savored this taste of sweat and blood. He considered making time stand still to preserve this moment always. Link's body and his own body were fused into one tender, lusting, yearning mass of flesh. Soon Ganon pulled Link and himself down to the bed, with Link still straddling his waist he let the blue-eyed Hero search every inch of his mouth and body. This was ecstasy.

Pain is Ecstasy

The blue-eyed Hero swirled his tongue inside the Desert King's mouth, he memorized his taste, and their tongues collided and danced furiously with one another battling for dominance and control. Link soon gave into Ganons more experienced mouth, the Evil King smiled into the kiss, as he knew yet again, he had won.

Ganon soon became tired of Links small flavourful mouth and stopped momentarily only to grab Link by the hair and lift his head up to reveal the hero's exposed neck. He latched on with full force and began to suck hard and bite the young man's neck. Link groaned in pain. His salty sweat covered skin tasted better than fine wine to Ganondorf and he wanted so much more from the Great Hero.

"Ahhh!" Link hissed.

"Having fun?" Ganondorf said in between kisses up and down Link's neck.

"…Goddesses…yes…" Link sighed deeply.

The Great Hero's breathing became rapid, his neck moist with saliva and sweat, he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled himself up and removed a hidden dagger from his belt. Ganon looked up with bemusedly eyes. A wicked little grin crossed Link's mouth as he hastily started to cut away at Ganon's black armor, ripping apart Ganondorf's crimson cape and plates of metal that protected him so well in battle. Pieces of clothing and weaponry lay everywhere, thrown here and there about the bedchamber without care or shame. Finally the young lad had found his target, Ganondorf's God-like torso. Link could see why Ganondorf considered himself a God; he was powerful, intelligent, and overall very beautiful. The boy merely eyed his newfound lover and took in every small detail, every muscle, and every chest hair, everything Link could see that was now available to him in this moment he savoured. The Great Hero was aroused and growing all the more passionate and heated with every little step they took in this new sexual adventure; would it be the same excitement with a woman? Link shyly thought to himself, how he had never bedded a women and was amazed that he would sooner bed with a man and of all things, his sworn enemy.

The Dark Overlord lay patiently under his little Hero, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. He took in a deep breath and waited for Link to continue his exploration of his body. The only clothing left on Ganondorf was his tight black-leather pants, which left little to the imagination, not that imagination was required anyway. The Gerudo Thief was lost in thought, he dreamed of what was to come and pass in this great chamber, he thought of Link and their soft skin that kept them divided. How the young lad would lavish his body with great pleasures although, it was clear to the King the boy was in fact a virgin. It made his victory all the sweeter knowing that he would take the Great Hero and steal away his innocence and dignity.

Piercing Eyes

Slowly Link kissed Ganondorf's chin…neck…chest. With a soft pink tongue, Link played with Ganons left nipple, he nibbled and sucked until he got his consort to moan softly and then continued downwards. Link nipped at Ganon's hip and made the powerful man underneath him flinch; the Hero smiled in amusement and then started to bite at the button on Ganondorf Dragmire's pants. Soon Link moved on and started to kiss around the Gerudo's groin area and chuckled as he could feel Ganon's urgency growing through the black-leather pants. His hand slowly and teasingly twisting the right nub on Ganon's chiselled chest.

"St-stop teasing…me!" Ganondorf groaned, "Just do it already…."

"Do what Ganny?" Link said calmly.

"Don't call me Ganny. It's weird!" Ganondorf was writhing and sighing deeply under the young lad.

"But I don't know what you're talking about?" Link giggled into a kiss.

"Ah-ahhh" the Evil King panted.

Link sat up and looked at Ganondorf, a tiny grin planted sweetly on his lips. Ganon looked up in disapproval and whined, he wished that Link would continue what he was previously doing. Ganon's brow furrowed as he looked up at the Hero of Time, Link blinked at him innocently and stuck out his tongue. The Evil King was growing very impatient as his lower regions starting pulsating and throbbing with excitement. Not able to wait any longer Ganon undid his leather pants and unsheathed his massive organ, standing erect and throbbing; Link looked at the organ and gasped. That was a terrible mistake on Links part, as soon as the blue-eyed beauty gasped Ganon had placed Link's head downwards making Link take the organ into his mouth.

It took the Hero a second to absorb his current situation, but then he soon eased into the heated moment. Link closed his eyes and focused all his energy on pleasing Ganondorf, he took more his consort into his mouth, and thought greedily that he wanted the whole urgency pulsating down his throat. _'My Din! The boy's a natural! _Ganon purred in his own mind. He pondered how the young lad had acquired such a talent?

Salvia and Tears

This was too much for the King of Evil, the wielder of Power, power that matched that of the Goddesses themselves, and this boy had brought him to his knees begging for more pleasure. Or realistically speaking brought him to his back, more like it. Ganondorf's head was pounding; he writhed in rhythmic motions with Link's body and ran his fingers through the young lad's hair giving Link encouragement to take more of Ganon's organ within his mouth.

Link was suffering, he needed air badly, but wasn't about to stop his actions for such a petty requirement. He travelled down Ganon's organ, little by little taking in more of the pulsating flesh; the smell of heavy musk filled the little blonde boy's nostrils, making his lower regions tingle with excitement. The little Hero was gagging as his teeth grazed the organ, his tonsils hurt, his throat was stretched to its limit and still the stubborn boy swallowed the massive organ.

"L-Li-Link, stop! You're going to choke." The dark one hissed.

The giant man gently grabbed Link by the back of the head and slowly pulled himself from Link's mouth. Link gasped taking in deep breaths and finally looked down at the Gerudo, furrowing his brow in disappointment. The Evil King didn't want his new whore to choke and die before he was done; there was time for death later, but not now. Ganon only smirked as he saw the stubbornness in his little Hero's eyes and then pulled Link down to the sheets and got on top of the young lad. The King of Evil fingers started to emanate a dark purple glow as he used his black magic to make any remaining clothes on the both of them disappear into nothingness. Then with his fingertips still releasing the black magic he started to stroke Link's arousal, cupping the young Hero's scrotum tugging and scratching sensually, and instinctually pumping up and down Link's growing length. Link bucked into Ganondorf's hand and moaned loudly and sighed deeply.

"OhMyFarore!" Link whispered to himself.

"Having fun, little Hylian?" the GerudoThief growled lustfully.

"…I…I'm…no-t…little," Link panted, "I'm seven-tee-en."

The Evil King chuckled. How young, he thought to himself. Slowly the hand, which was cupping Link's scrotum moved back and smoothly Ganondorf glided two fingers into the young lad's rectum. Link tensed and arched his back slightly; his toned body rubbing against Ganon's muscled torso. The Desert King swiftly inserted another finger and gingerly started to stretch the young man, a soft moan escaped the blonde beauty, giving the King of Evil more excitement!

It tickled. The Evil King thought to himself, as Link's fine dusting of golden body hairs lightly rubbed against his own crimson body hair. The grown man was startled out of his thoughts when the delicate young lad underneath him wrapped his hands around his neck and proceeded to entwine his fingers with the blood red hair. His blue gaze fixed upon his face whilst he forced his fingers deeper into the Hero. The pained expression on his face only added to Ganon's pleasure and a smirk crept to his kiss-swollen lips.

**So Ganondorf got a little soft in some parts, but I will try to keep him as bad-ass as possible. Link also gets a little 'promiscuous', our little Hero is growing up *sobs in the corner...'I don't want my little boy to grow up!' I rewrote this chapter in hopes of clearing up some confusion and adding a little more depth to Ganondorf. I know that I left a lot of clarity out of this story and had planned to fix it eventually; well that eventually became today so here you go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note; Okay so If you didn't read the note on the first chapter, I have re-edited the first chapter add added a lot more to the story! Any who...this is the rest of the story, if you have read this far congrats! Although I will warn you now the ending is really sad and will make you cry. And if you don't mind taking some time out of your busy lives, I'd like some feedback. Good or Bad I don't care.**

Merciless

This head-rush Blurred the Hylian's vision, reality was distorted and unreal to him. Was this truly happening? Yes. And he loved every minute of this unspeakable crime. For one second Link met eyes with those of the Evil King and they both knew what was to happen next; with lust burning deep within both set of eyes, Link was flipped onto his stomach. His knees pulled up, his upper body was forced down onto the support of his elbows, his arms stretched out in front of him, hands grasping at the bed sheets. A pair of rough hands grabbed the boy by the waist; Ganondorf was steadying himself behind the Hylian Hero. Link could feel Ganon's organ graze his backside, ready to penetrate him at any moment.

"I hope you know what you're in for Link," the Desert King hissed.

"…I can take it" Link replied.

"Yeah let us hope so," the King of Evil smirked "or else you're in for a world of hurt, my boy."

Link furrowed his brow; he was about to reply, when a tight, sharp pressure hit his lower regions. The King of Evil had begun to thrust into the tight, young, Hero of Time; how strange it felt, emotionally and physically. Link couldn't help but moan loudly, but at the same time the young lad couldn't help but feel guilt. Ganondorf Dragmire was his sworn enemy, and here they were…'making-love'? But physically; it was amazing, which soon drowned all guilt and non-sex related thoughts. _'Uhg- He's so damn tight! His insides are so hot!'_ Ganon purred in his deranged thoughts.

The Evil King was without mercy, he rammed himself into the poor boy, hard; the Gerudo was crazed with what seemed to be an unquenchable lust for the warmth of the Hero's flesh. He grinned when he could hear the blonde angel moan loudly underneath his weight, Link's back arched willingly for him as he went ever deeper. The young blonde was now screaming with ecstasy, the sweet-spot deep within him was now throbbing. The Desert King made a quick decent with his left hand to reach for the Hero's length and start to stroke the little angel. As the dark-skinned thief went on arousing the blonde beauty, he could feel the little Hylian beneath him climax; Link's seed covering the bed sheets and Ganon's left hand. But still the Evil King was not finished, he continued to ram himself forcefully into the young lad, hearing Link gasping and moaning loudly kept him going; a grin planted sinisterly on his face as he saw Link curl his fingers into the soiled sheets. Ganondorf gained all the more pleasure watching the Hero squirm and breakdown into nothing more than a dirty whore.

The great Hero of Time soon regained his strength; his arousal peeking once more as his formal erection was renewed. Pure pleasure coursing through the depths of Link's lower regions, his soul ripping from his body; becoming an out of body experience, if only for a moment.

The Evil King smiled as a wicked thought crossed his mind; he looked down to the boy's exposed neck and instinctually leaned in. With white shining teeth bared, Ganondorf hunched over and caught his prey with a deadly clamp of his jaw. Animal instinct took over; it looked like two dogs mounting. Slowly, at first, the King of evil began to suck and nibble on the back of Link's neck, causing his prey to scream in pleasure. The excitement was amplified and soon the Gerudo was chewing the poor Hylian's neck raw; Link didn't seem to mind or notice. Ganon's blood heated and his length screaming and begging for Ganon to rip his consort in two. Unfortunately the Tyrant King felt no need to be gentle with his little Hero, Ganon already assumed that Link was enjoying himself anyway; not that the Evil King would entirely care.

"Does it hurt?" Ganon questioned with curiosity, rather than concern. Hoping to the Goddesses above, that it did in fact hurt, as to gain to Ganon's sick sadistic pleasure.

"It did….at first," Link moaned out each syllable "…now it feels…lovely!"

The King of the Gerudo, the King of Evil, Ganondorf Dragmire; chuckled lightly to himself. The giant of a man could feel his climax near as his hips bucked into Link's body one last time and finished; his plentiful seed seeping from Link's rectum. Without much consideration the Evil King collapsed at the side of his blonde companion ripping his swollen organ painfully from the |Hero's anus, sighing and wheezing deeply; Link doing the same, except still on his stomach. Ganondorf closed his eyes and felt Link sit up on the soiled bed, he felt the boy inch closer; until he felt Link's small hands placed on his inner thigh. The Desert Thief lazily opened his eyes and saw the young Hero gazing down at his organ; that look in his eyes…what was it?

"What are you doing, Link?" The Desert King whispered.

"…" Link continued to stare, his lips slightly parted he gently said, "you're dirty."

"What?" Ganon looked down and saw what he meant. His lower regions were covered in his own sticky, cream coloured seed. "Never mind that, I'll clean up later" Ganon yawned, "after a nap of course." Crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes in hopes of sleeping.

Within mere seconds Ganondorf's eyes shot open, he gasped as looked down to see an odd sight; little Link, with his face buried in his loins. The King of Evil propped himself up on his elbows staring at the strange lad, amusement curved his lips into a sly smirk before he returned to lying down once more. Link, with his soft pink tongue, had begun to wipe away the tears of Ganondorf's _weeping arousal_. Although the Hero was exhausted, he continued to clean his consort and of course he enjoyed the taste too much to stop; it wasn't until every drop of seed was gone that Link collapsed into the crimson bed. _'Good boy, clean your Master' _Ganondorf mused over in his ego-centric brain.

An Ending most fit for such a Grand Story

It was only perhaps a few minutes afterwards that both Hero and Villain had fallen victim to a deep slumber; with satisfaction planted sweetly on each face they slept in harmony. Breathing silent and even, with the exception of: snorts, sniffs, and murmurings, which were few. The Savoir of Hyrule lay curled up into a ball, his back nuzzled into the Desert Lord's chest, he murmured in his sleep. The powerful Tyrant lay stretched out on his back, breathing deeply as his sculpted chest rose and released heavy sighs.

An eerie darkness enshrouded them in the soiled chamber; commonly called 'night time', it did not feel like that familiar darkness tonight. There was no moonlight and the brooding clouds above did not permit such a thing, the only source of light was two candles dimly lit in a far off corner of the room. The atmosphere: quiet, relaxed, warm, and darkened. The only atmosphere expected after such a heated beginning.

…It was late. The sun had not yet risen, but was closer to rising than setting. Ganondorf awoke first, his golden eyes only slivers in darkness; he thoughtfully gazed at the sleeping Hero, how beautifully he slept in peace. The Evil King studied his calm expression, his golden hair brushing his eye lids faintly; Ganon moved them from the blue-eyed angel's face. The King of Evil absorbed every soft murmur that escaped the sleeping boy, memorizing every little sound: every smell, every face, every color, and everything that pulled on his withered heart-strings. He let out a sigh. Embracing his young consort, Ganondorf pulled Link into a gentle kiss; he rolled over and left Link to his dreams…momentarily.

Next to the crimson bed was a small night stand, made of birch, every detail perfect and polished, the Desert King opened the little drawer and started to feel around for his desired object. Yes. He soon found it. The silver dagger, encrusted with diamonds, rubies, and sapphires. Ganon caressed the dagger in his hand, as if it was a child, before looking to the sleeping Hylian boy in his bed and then back to the dagger. Again he sighed, although he sighed more heavily this time. The King of Evil watched as Link rolled onto his back in his dreaming slumber, slightly drooling; how adorable, this boy, this Hero of Time. Regaining his thoughts, Ganondorf put the dagger centimetres away from Link's naval. The Evil King gave Link one more thoughtful stare before plunging the bejewelled dagger into Link's body, starting at his naval and gruesomely moving up to the poor boy's breast bone; steaming blood gurgled from his wounds. The steam rising from the poor hero's open naval; entrails entangled with the knife as Ganon used brute force to cuts through: skin, muscle, guts, and bits of bone.

Link's eyes shot open, he tried to scream but no sound came from his lips. Only silent screams escaped his eyes. The frightened Hero looked up into Ganondorf's golden gaze; the King of Evil cradled him in his arms. The Ganon looked down into Link's shimmering blue eyes, they questioned him, they screamed and begged;_ WHY?!_ They shrieked and demanded for an answer, the Desert King replied in the softest voice Link ever heard. Maybe it was because the fallen Hero was dying that his voice was so sweet or maybe the blood loss had affected his hearing and was distorting his frame of mind.

"You knew, as well as I," Ganon started "that only one of us could live through this. I am the _Villain_. You are the _Hero_…it cannot be any different." The King twisted the knife inside the Hero to use as emphasis and a the Blue-eyed angel shuddered in pain.

Ganondorf closed his eyes. The blonde angel's body having spasms in his tight grasp, but the Gerudo refused to let go. Link looked past the giant man and onto the little nightstand; there still placed on the little table was the life reviving 'Red Potion'._ I can't reach it, I can't drink it, I can't live..._ A few minutes later the Great and Powerful King of Evil opened his eyes to meet the blue-eyed angel's stare; his eyes were dim and glazed, hurt and tears streamed down his face silently as he closed his eyes. They did not open again. His body stopped fighting in Ganon's grasp, but instead lay as if Link still slept silently.

The Evil King let go, letting the limp body fall into the bed, lifeless. The Gerudo sat up staring back at Link, there was nothing left, save for his corpse. The golden eyes fixed on the body for some time, sparkling in the endless darkness that enshrouded them along with the rest of Ganon's body and soul. Soon the Desert King stood and gracefully walked out to the balcony; a breeze soothing his withered heart-strings, as he calmly brushed aside the royal blue silk curtains. His blood-stained skin brushing against the fine silk curtain, tainting their glory. Leaning against the balcony the blood that encased Ganondorf's body soon grew cold and sticky, the wind drying it quickly as if the blood was never there.

"…Good night Hero…" Ganon whispered to the winds. "May the Goddesses, see you to heaven…."

Ganondorf Dragmire stood at the balcony for what seemed like a thousand eternities, overlooking Hyrule; his new kingdom. Once or twice the Gerudo Prince looked past his shoulder to his bed, and there still laid the corpse. Yes. He had won.

**So the ending was uhmm, tragic. But being realistic, would you actually want both to be alive to see next morning; sitting at the breakfast table, having and extremely awkward coffee together? NO! You wouldn't! And I don't like anything more than two or maybe four chapters, I like quick and to the point stories. But hey, that's just my preference. Anyhow I hope you liked it very much. Please feel free to review; good or bad. **


End file.
